In Passing
by LavenderBathBeads
Summary: KibaHina. He backed off of her throughout the Academy, he had tried to ignore that he was never going to get with her. He couldn’t ignore it now, not that moment they had in passing. Blaze's Fic. Late Valentine's Day story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in the anime or manga _Naruto_, those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings: **This story contains a lemon, some language, OOC, and some errors. It's also late for Valentine's Day, one day I will get the timing right. It is also the stortest think that I have ever written, it was just under five pages. This also marks the first time that I have ever written a story when one of the main charecters wasn't an Uchiha.

I also wasn't very in the right state of mind this year so the lemon is a little off, but I'm not completely upset with it.

* * *

That night was unlike any night that he had ever witnessed. That Valentine's Day night, Kiba noticed that Hinata was standing in the middle of the road, looking at the ramen stand that Naruto was sitting at. She stood there with a blush rolling across her face as he looked upon the blond boy sitting there with Sasuke and Sakura, the two of them only there because Kakashi had set them up to meet him there only to be late as usual.

Kiba on the other hand had nothing better to do, Kurenai was out spending the night with Asuma and Shino preferred to be alone during nights such as this. And he wouldn't dare cross Ino as she forced Shikamaru out on Valentine's Day to appear as though she had a date. So there he stood, staring at Hinata Hyuuga, trying to figure out how to make the wound feel worse.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked as he walked toward her. "What are you doing out here?"

She looked at him as she tried to cover the blush. "Kiba!" she took a deep breath as she attempted to regain her composure. "I was just trying to get some air…"

"_Air_," he nodded. "I bet there's plenty of air in the middle of the road."

"Air is all around us," she whimpered as she looked back at the ramen stand.

Kiba smirked as he looked at Naruto laughing as Sakura and Sasuke waited patiently for Kakashi to come back. "I bet there's a lot of air over there…"

"I can't go over there…" she gasped.

Kiba laughed as he watched the girl start to overreact to what he had said. "Relax, Hinata. I know that you don't want to go over there," he closed his eyes. _That son of a bitch doesn't deserve her. _"I mean after all, I know that you can't even talk to Naruto without losing it…"

Hinata smiled as she heard those words, a small giggle passing her lips. "You don't have to stay here if you want," she looked away from Kiba. "I know that you probably have a date tonight."

Kiba sighed as he thought about everything that had happened over the past couple of days. Ino was thinking about asking him out, Shikamaru had warned him only a few days ago, getting him out of the situation that he was about to get into. Now he was forced to spend the night alone, but as he looked at Hinata, he saw that she was in the same situation. He took a step forward as he finally got the strength to talk to her.

Kiba had always liked Hinata, he had always wanted to be the one to make her smile, but as she helplessly clung to Naruto he didn't know what to do. He backed off of her throughout the Academy, he had tried to ignore that he was never going to get with her. He couldn't ignore it now, not that moment they had in passing. He took a deep breath as he made a suggestion she couldn't refuse:

"You have nothing to do. I have nothing to do. Do you want to hang out?"

He wanted to slap himself in the face for that. It was so direct, so forward. As she looked at him, he knew that she wasn't going to talk to him. She knew that she would just want to walk away from him. He bowed his head as he saw her look at him. Rejection was half of the pain of his existence.

She looked at him with an innocent smile. "What did you want to do?"

A blush filled his face as he realized that rejection was a kind mistress tonight. "How about we just take a walk…"

"Okay…" she breathed as she looked at Naruto one last time.

Kiba scoffed as he looked at the blond boy laughing, trying to flirt with Sakura. Naruto was nothing. Naruto was shit. That's all he was ever going to be. Yet he was so magnetic to Hinata, he had no clue how she could even like him let alone be obsessed with him. He looked away from Naruto as he started to walk with Hinata, he wasn't going to ruin the night for him.

Aa he walked alongside the road with Hinata, all he could feel was her longing for Naruto, something that had bothered him for eons. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt her soul long for something that she could never have: Naruto. He rolled his eyes, until her realized something; Ino was coming down the street with Shikamaru.

His body froze as he watched the blond girl walk toward him. "Oh God!"

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Ino," Kiba whispered.

"Ino? What's wrong with Ino?"

"I told her I had plans tonight," Kiba whispered as he tried to ignore Ino.

A plan then came to him. He looked at Hinata and then at Ino, looking back and forth between the two of them. He ddin't have much of a choice anymore, he had to act now. He looked at Hinata one last time, before he slipped his hand into hers.

"Kiba?"

"Just go along with it," Ino walked toward him. "Ino, fancy seeing you here…"

Ino smiled as she dragged Shikamaru along. "I didn't know that you were going out with Hinata…"

"Well there's a lot that you don't know, isn't there?" Kiba asked with a smile. "These are my plans for tonight."

"I should have known you weren't lying to me," Ino smiled as she looked at Hinata, Kiba rolling his eyes at the glance. "Well I hope that you and Hinata have fun tonight. Bye Kiba… _Hinata_."

Ino walked by as Hinata looked at Kiba and shook her head, taking her hand out of his. "What?" he asked as he looked at the girl.

"Why didn't you just go with Ino?" Hinata asked. "I saw you look at her. She's beautiful she's blond…"

Kiba shook his head. "Beautiful, blond? Did you forget that she's as annoying as hell? Did you forget that I don't even like her? She's condescending, she petty, I don't want to be around that all the time. What do you think that I'm trying to do? Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know…" Hinata sighed. "Because your bored…"

"No!" Kiba shouted as he took a little step forward, his head starting to reel as all of the annoyance of his life came out in that one second. "I've had it with people saying all of that. Kiba only talks to people because he's bored. Kiba doesn't like anyone. Kiba this… Kiba that… you don't know why I'm here. I know why you came with me, because of Naruto. You can't have Naruto and that makes you crazy…"

"And how would you know about that?" Hinata's voice was stronger that Kiba had ever heard it.

"Because I'm in the same boat!" he was no longer in control of what he was saying. "That's why I'm here. I want you, Hinata. I _really _like you, but I can't have you and it drives me crazy. It drives me up the fucking wall seeing you daydream about a guy who doesn't even look at you, when I'm always around you, always there when you need me. I never in my life made you feel unwanted until tonight. And I think I know why… you're jealous."

"Why are you being like this?" Hinata's voice toned down to a chirp.

"Because you're jealous that Ino talks to me, that girls talk to me. I'm everything you want, Hinata, but I mean nothing to you and I will never understand why. I guess tonight was just to prove to myself that I could be what you wanted…" he shook his head. "My mistake…"

That moment where he thought he would walk away something else happened. He felt his body pulled close to Hinata's his lips up against hers. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt Hinata's inexperienced lips up against his, her body trembling as he deepened the kiss, the passion overflowing as both of their bodies became heavy.

"There was no mistake," Hinata whispered. "I guess I always knew…"

"I've wanted to hear those words forever," Kiba breathed as he wrapped his arms around her. "But somehow, I don't want to forget this night."

-----

"What do you think those two are up to?" Ino asked as she looked at Shikamru.

"I don't know, you know that they're playing you, right. Hinata is hopelessly attracted to Naruto and Kiba isn't going to change that with any charm that he can muster up tonight."

"I guess you're right," Ino breathed. "I know there's nothing to worry about. I'm just being silly."

"I mean, what's the worst thing that Kiba can do to Hinata? It's not like she forgot about Naruto."

-----

The door closed behind them as they embraced each other deeply. "My mom should be out until tomorrow night and Hana is on a mission for the rest of the week," Kiba breathed as he took off his jacket. "This place is all ours."

The two of them embraced tightly as they kissed each other's lips harshly, Kiba's teeth tearing at Hinata's lips causing her to wince a little from the pain. Her fingers shuddered as she moved her hands to remove her jacket, placing it on the ground as tangled her fingers in Kiba's brown hair. The two of them continued to kiss as they made their way to Kiba's bed the two of them breathing harshly as their hands moved to caress one another.

Kiba moved his hands to take off his forehead protector and drop it to the ground as Hinata did the same. The two of them then scrambled to get their clothes off as the moment became more and more tense. With every article of clothing, the two of them trembled deeper, their emotions starting to take their toll on them.

The two of them finally halted as they looked into each other's eyes the moment finally sinking in as they both lay on his bed completely naked. The clock read 11:30 PM, the day was almost over, the night was no longer on their side. As Kiba looked into Hinata's eyes, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to call it off.

"This is what you want…" Kiba asked as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I do."

"You aren't going to regret this?" Kiba asked as he took a deep breath as he looked deeper into her eyes.

"You're not going to give up on me now are you?" she asked, as the night went own, Hinata grew more and more confidence. She was in rare form tonight.

Their kisses intensified as the two of them fell deeper into their own lust, their bodies so close that they could feel their breath mixing into one entity. The two of them started to lose their minds as they went deeper and deeper into their own wants, their hands tracing the outlines of each other as their mind started to go away, acting only on their body.

Kiba stopped right before he was about to enter her and looked her in the eye. "You want this…"

She nodded. "I do…"

After all that he had been through, all of the moments that he had wanted to make her his, this was the moment that he had waited for, this was everything that he wanted and more. He looked down to see her trembling panting form as he closed his eyes, swallowing hard. This was his chance. This was his _only _chance.

There was no time for going back, as soon as she said she did her started to penetrate her, feeling a squeal come from her parted lips. He placed a kiss on them as if to tell her that it was going to be alright, it was only going to last a moment, her body trembling as she felt him fully enter her. He felt as he hands pressed harshly up against his back, his body trembling as he took in the sensation that were going through his body, his mind closing off as his body reacted off of instinct.

Every movement, every breath meant something to him, her fingers grasping onto his back as she breathed harshly and loudly, her eyes closed tightly as tears started to run down her cheeks. The sensations that were going through his body made him go harsher and faster than he ever thought that he would go before. But Hinata did not scream, she only moaned and begged for more.

"Kiba," she breathed as she threw her head back, her body shaking as he moved deeper within her. "Harder…"

He complied as he moved harsher the sheets becoming moist with every movement of their bodies, the smell of sex and sweat filling the air. Their lips met again as her arms tightened around him, her legs shuddering with every wave of pleasure as he met every one of her demands, his movements sending her closer off of the edge.

The warmth of her insides made his whole body shudder his mind swirling through kaleidoscope of sensations that he never thought that he would ever feel before. Moans filled the room, his teeth biting into his lip, the taste of blood filling his mouth as more pleasure filled his body. He wasn't sure how much more he was going to be able to endure of this sweet torture.

Her legs tightened around his trembling body, her own shaking with just as much inexperience as hers. Their lips met as the two of them tried their hardest to stay focused to mot lose control. But their lips separated as the two of them sank deeper in the pool of passion.

"Kiba…" she breathed as she grasped onto him tighter. "Kiba… I…"

He buried his face in her shoulder as he felt his climax come, his body shuddering as he came, her hands loosening as his body began to. He then kissed her neck softly as he tried to regain his control, lifting his body off of her.

The two then lay, side by side, looking at the ceiling of Kiba's bedroom in silence. The air became thick as they avoided each other, only the sound of their breath filling the air. That was broken after three full minutes of silence, before Hinata's hand moved to grasp his, her body moving closer to his. Kiba closed his eyes as he felt her rest on his chest, her breath starting to slow as she moved to rest on his chest.

He reflected on the moment as he looked at the clock, it was almost midnight; the night had been stolen from him. He closed his eyes tightly as he tightened his arm around Hinata's body. He looked into her eyes and smiled as he took in the moment. He was better than Naruto; he was the one who got Hinata. He was the one who had the Valentine's Day of his life.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kiba smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she breathed back as she snuggled his chest.

-----

That night ended in a way that no one had planned for. Ino and Shikamaru didn't have fun at all as they tried to spend the night together winding up going home shortly after they walked past Kiba and Hinata. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto waited all night until they got a message that Kakashi wasn't going to be able to come that night. And what was the least planned on was Kiba and Hinata. The two of them found love, lived for love, and remembered love and it was all due to a single moment that they had shared in passing.

All in all, it was a pretty awesome night, a night none of them would be able to forget.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well the ending was little off, but I wanted you all to see what happened to all of the charecters who were mentioned and I had to sneak the title in as much as I possibly could, it's an annoying habit of mine. But over all I didn't think it was that terrible.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Think that I should go back to my Uchiha brothers? I love honesty and it's always something that I appreciate.


End file.
